Kopfkino Reloaded
by Serpensoria
Summary: Nachdem Ginny ihrem Lehrer einen Tag lang bei der Herstellung von Heiltränken geholfen hat, hat sie in der darauf folgenden Nacht ganz neue Qualitäten bei Professor Snape entdeckt und eine ihr bisher unbekannte Seite an sich selbst kennen gelernt. Ob der Morgen danach wohl noch weitere Erkenntnisse für sie bereit hält? – Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Morgenstund'

**Morgenstund'**

Aufwachen, Ginny. Du alte Schlafmütze. Neuer Tag, neues Glück!

Was, schon Zeit zum Aufstehen?

Warum um alles in der Welt ist mein Unterbewusstsein eigentlich der Meinung, dass ich jetzt schon aufstehen soll? Ich bin noch müde.

Die aufgehende Sonne kitzelt meine Nase.

Wonach riecht es hier? Hat Mum ein neues Waschmittel für die Bettwäsche benutzt?

Aber die Bettdecke riecht nicht nur anders als sonst, sie fühlt sich auch anders an. Wieso spüre ich jede Faser ihres Stoffes auf meiner Haut? Habe ich denn gar kein Nachthemd an?

Ist das Meeresrauschen, was ich da höre?

Wo zum Kuckuck bin ich?

Nicht im Fuchsbau, soviel dürfte sicher sein.

Und auch nicht in Hogwarts. Es sind schließlich Osterferien.

Ich öffne meine Augen und begutachte das Zimmer.

So langsam kehren die ersten Erinnerungen zurück.

An gestern.

An ihn.

Ich sollte Professor Snape helfen, Heiltränke fürs St. Mungos zu brauen. Hier in diesem Haus am Meer. Und was ist dann passiert? Wir haben miteinander geschlafen.

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Paukenschlag.

Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen!

Er hat mit mir geschlafen!

Und, bei Merlins Bart, es hat mir gefallen!

Ich habe mich an ihn gekuschelt. Danach. Er ist eingeschlafen. Ich wollte mehr.

Ich hatte tatsächlich vor, ihn heute morgen zu überraschen!

Und wo steckt er jetzt?

Ich schaue mich im Zimmer um und entdecke mein Kleid am Fußende des Bettes. Akkurat gefaltet. Meine Unterwäsche liegt darauf. Ordentlich drappiert. Meine Schuhe stehen parallel zueinander ausgerichtet und im 90 Grad Winkel zum Bett davor. Wie aufmerksam von ihm. Wie rührend. Wie pedantisch!

_„Tee oder Kaffee?"_

Seine Stimme schreckt mich auf. Er steht im Türrahmen keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt. Er trägt die gleiche schwarze Hose und das weiße Hemd wie gestern. Die Weste hat er weggelassen.

Er sieht mich an.

Automatisch ziehe ich die Bettdecke höher. Eigentlich ziemlich albern. Da gibt es keinen Zentimeter nackte Haut mehr an mir, den er nicht gestern schon zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Tee bitte." - Und einen schönen guten Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Professor.

Waren wir nicht gestern Nacht beim Du angelangt?

_„Toast, Butter, Marmelade, Ei?"_

„Nur Toast mit Marmelade."

„Du weißt, wo das Badezimmer ist, Ginny. Ich habe Hunger, also lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Beim Herausgehen dreht er sich noch mal um.

_„Bitte."_

Ich verschwinde schnell im Badezimmer.

Hat er gerade versucht, höflich zu sein? Und wie hat er mich genannt? Ginny? Also sind wir jetzt tatsächlich per Du. Die Kerkerfledermaus und ich. Ob ich mich daran gewöhnen kann?

Langsam kommen noch mehr Erinnerungen zurück.

Gestern Nacht war ich noch Ginevra für ihn. Was wohl den plötzlichen Sinneswandel bewirkt hat?

Ich entdecke meine Tasche im Badezimmer. Ein Mann, der mitdenkt. Gibt es tatsächlich doch ein Exemplar dieser Spezies auf der Welt?

Eigentlich wollte ich gestern nach dem Tränkebrauen zu Luna apparieren und dort übernachten. Na wie praktisch, da habe ich doch tatsächlich meine eigene Zahnbürste und frische Unterwäsche dabei.

Ich dusche und ziehe mich an. Die Haare stecke ich hoch, so wie gestern.

Und jetzt sollte ich mich wohl besser beeilen. Er hat schließlich Hunger und wohlmöglich schon schlecht Laune deswegen.

Er sitzt im Sessel und liest den Tagespropheten. Als ich eintrete, steht er auf. Er streckt mir die Hand entgegen wie eine Aufforderung zum Tanz. Hatte ich diese Assoziation nicht gestern auch schon einmal?

Er führt mich zum Esstisch und rückt mir den Stuhl zurecht.

„Guten Appetit." - _„Dir auch."_

Ich fange hastig an zu essen.

_„Hast du es eilig?"_ – „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich bin mit Luna verabredet. Wir haben ein paar wichtige Dinge zu besprechen." - Verlegen schaue auf meinen Teller; eine Fliege landet gerade darauf. – „Mädchenkram."

_„Du könntest ihr einen Patronus schicken und sagen, dass wir hier noch zu tun haben. Ich möchte nicht, dass du schon gehst."_

Habe ich mich gerade verhört oder hat er das wirklich gesagt?

Er guckt mich mit großen Augen an. Ach ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Diesen Blick. Diese Augen. Sind sie noch schwärzer geworden? Wie könnte ich da Nein sagen? Und dann noch seine tiefe sonore Stimme dazu.

Ich zücke kurzentschlossen meinen Zauberstab und beschwöre den mir so gut bekannten silbernen Schwan hervor: „Hi Luna, ich kann leider doch nicht bei dir vorbeischauen. Professor Snape und ich haben heute noch viel vor."

Wieder hebt er seine Augenbraue. War das gerade irgendwie zweideutig?

Wir essen schweigend weiter.

_„Wo gibt es eigentlich grünen Nagellack zu kaufen? Oder war der ursprünglich rot und ist irgendwie verwandelt worden?"_

Hat er mich gerade etwas Persönliches gefragt? So ganz geheuer ist mir das nicht.

„Den und viele andere Farben gibt's im Hexenhaus. Einem neuen Laden in der Winkelgasse. Direkt gegenüber von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen."

_„Aha."_

Ich schiebe mir den letzten Bissen Toast in den Mund.

_„Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?"_

Ich verschlucke mich und fange an zu husten. Meine Augen tränen.

Er steht auf und kommt zu mir herüber.

Ein gezielter Schlag zwischen meine Schulterblätter und das Toaststück fliegt in hohem Bogen quer über den Tisch. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Na schöne Bescherung.

„Danke." – _„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."_

Ich bringe kein weiteres Wort heraus. Ich kann über solche Dinge nicht gut reden. Mit Luna vielleicht. Aber nicht mit ihm.

Seine Hand liegt immer noch in meinem Rücken. Er beginnt, mich sanft zu streicheln.

_„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."_ – „Ich weiß."

_„Wie kann ich es wieder gut machen?"_

Wie - kann - er - es - wieder - gut - machen?

Was meint er damit? Wie er mich dafür entschädigen kann, mir meinen ersten Orgasmus beschert zu haben? Oder wir er ES mir wieder GUT MACHEN kann? Auf welche Art er mir einen neuen Höhepunkt verschaffen kann? Denn das kann er offensichtlich gut.

Kann ich es wagen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihm noch einmal so nah sein möchte wie gestern Nacht?

Ich atme tief ein und sage leise: „Zeig mir etwas, das ich so noch nicht kenne. Wie letzte Nacht." - Wozu ist er schließlich Lehrer.

Seine Augen durchbohren mich.

Oder ist er schon dabei, mich mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen?

_„Sicher?"_ - Ich nicke.

_„Dann löse dein Haar und warte im Schlafzimmer auf mich. Ich komme gleich."_

War das gerade ein Wortspiel? Eine absichtliche Zweideutigkeit? Spielen meine Hormone schon wieder verrückt. Oder immer noch?


	2. Vorankündigungen

**Vorankündigungen**

Das Bett ist frisch bezogen und ordentlich gemacht. Zweifellos sein Werk, während ich unter der Dusche war.

Auf dem Nachttisch steht eine Vase mit frischen Blumen. Mohnblumen. Sie verströmen einen intensiven Duft.

Ich stelle mich ans Fenster und schaue hinaus. Ein Häschen mümmelt Löwenzahn. Niedlich.

Die Zeit vergeht. Bestimmt räumt er noch sorgfältig den Tisch ab.

Langsam aber sicher kriege ich Angst vor meiner eigenen Courage.

Was tue ich eigentlich hier?

Und was machen wir, wenn er hier ist? Werden wir dann erneuten Geschlechtsverkehr haben? – Die Umschreibung gefällt mir nicht sonderlich. Klingt zu nüchtern. Zu sachlich. Und zu passiv.

Ich muss an meinen Fund auf Tante Muriels Dachboden denken. Bill hatte mich nach den letzten Osterferien in ihr Haus gebracht. Ist jetzt ziemlich genau ein Jahr her. Es war der „Erlass zum Erhalt der Zauberergemeinschaft dieses unseres geliebten und ehrwürdigen großen britannischen Vaterlandes" aus dem Jahr 1821. Demnach hatten sämtliche verheirateten Paare mindestens drei Mal wöchentlich die Ehe zu vollziehen zum Zweck der Zeugung von Nachkommen. Drüber hinaus war das Ehepaar verpflichtet, über Datum, Ort und Position der Beiwohnung im Ehepflichtenheft Buch zu führen. Allen Ernstes! Ausgenommen von den Regularien waren Paare, bei denen die Hexe das 40. Lebensjahr oder der Zauberer das 55. Lebensjahr bereits vollendet hatte, sowie Schwangere, Stillende und an ansteckenden Krankheiten Leidende. Potenzerhaltende Elixiere wurden in den Pharmazien kostenlos an die Zauberer abgegeben. Das Ehepflichtenheft war auf Verlangen dem zuständigen Ministerialbeamten vorzuzeigen. Die Notiz der Beischlafposition diente statistischen Zwecken, ebenso das Kreuz in der Spalte, ob die Hexe dem Akt folgend empfangen hatte. Ein Stellungsregister befand sich im Anhang. Die 69 war nicht dabei. Wozu auch? Taugt ja nicht zum Babies machen. Das Nachweisheft hat anscheinend irgendwelchen Vorfahren der Weasleys gehört. Leider war nichts eingetragen. Oder vielleicht doch besser so. Ich bekam jedenfalls einen fürchterlichen Lachanfall. Auch jetzt noch muss ich schmunzeln, wenn ich daran denke.

Schon merkwürdig, was sich die Natur da hat einfallen lassen, um an Babies zu kommen. Na, ich habe meinen Verhütungstrank jedenfalls pünktlich eingenommen. Dass sich Snapes und meine Gene vermischen, würde die Natur aber ohnehin nicht zulassen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher.

_„Was belustigt dich?"_

Oh Mist, ich habe ihn nicht kommen hören. Na ja, wenn er hier im Bett gleich kommt, werde ich es sicher bemerken.

Warum muss ich eigentlich schon den ganzen Morgen über immer wieder an das EINE denken? Dämliche Hormone. Ich muss kurz vor dem Eisprung stehen.

Mein neuer Liebhaber stellt sich zu mit ans Fenster.

_„Da draußen ist nichts außer einem alten Karnickel."_

Ich werden rot.

Ich reiße mich zusammen und setzte eine ernste Mine auf.

_„Also, was kann ich nun für dich tun?"_

Ich werde knallrot und bringe kein Wort heraus.

Er sieht mich ernst an, mit seinen schwarzen wunderschönen Augen.

_„Wie kann ich der jungen Dame zu Diensten sein hier in meinen Schlafgemach?"_

Ich kann mir das Lachen nicht mehr länger verkneifen. Die Situation ist zu grotesk. Und seine Wortwahl! Kann er mich nicht einfach flachlegen und glücklich machen? Na, deine Wortwahl ist aber auch nicht so ganz astrein, Ginny. Pfui, schäm dich!

Kann man eigentlich davon high werden, wenn sich Mohnblumen im Zimmer befinden?

Meine Nerven liegen blank.

Ich lache immer noch. Klingt leicht hysterisch.

_„Halt den Mund! Oder ich werde dir helfen!"_

Er nimmt mich in seine Arme und verschließt meinen Mund mit einem festen Kuss.

Der Kuss gefällt mir umso besser, je länger er andauert.

Ich beginne, mich allmählich zu beruhigen.

Er hebt mich hoch und trägt mich zum Bett.

Er setzt sich aufs Bett. Ich sitze auf seinem Schoß, den Arm immer noch um seinen Hals gelegt.

_„So funktioniert das nicht. Ich bin kein alberner Teenager."_

„Aber ich bin ein nervöser Teenager."

_„Verstehe. – Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was genau du willst."_

„Ich kann's nicht aussprechen."

_„Du musst es mir aber sagen, woher soll ich es sonst wissen? Oder soll ich Legilimentik einsetzten?"_

„Nein!" - Merlin bewahre mich davor!

Ich hole drei Mal tief Luft.

„Ich möchte einfach von dir geführt werden so wie beim Tanzen."

_„Du willst dich mir hingeben?"_

Ja, diese Umschreibung klingt gut. Das ist genau, was ich will. Ich nicke mit dem Kopf.

_„Ich muss dich warnen, Ginny. Wenn ich das mit dir machen darf, was mir gerade in den Sinn gekommen ist, werde ich im Laufe unseres Liebesspiels an einen Punkt gelangen, an dem ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann und nur noch meinen Instinkten folgen werde. Dann werde ich keine Rücksicht mehr auf deine Wünsche nehmen können und mir nehmen, was ich will und wie ich es will, und den Weg zum Gipfel der Lust bis ganz zu Ende zu gehen. Ist dir das klar?"_

Irgendetwas läuft mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und siedend heiß wieder hinauf.

Ich nicke.

_„Willst du das wirklich?"_

Ich nicke wieder.

_„Du wirst meine Anweisungen befolgen?"_

Ich nicke zum dritten Mal.

_„Wenn das so ist, werde ich erst ein wenig Hand an dich legen und dich gut auf mich vorbereiten. Und dann, meine Liebe, werde ich dich von hinten nehmen und wenn du es kaum noch aushältst und mich anbettelst, dich zu erlösen, werde ich dich missionieren bis du schreist." _


	3. Handarbeit

**Handarbeit**

Er schenkt mir einen langen intensiven Kuss. Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen.

_„Zieh dich für mich aus."_

Mit wackligen Knien erhebe ich mich von seinem Schoß und stelle mich hin. Verlegen schaue ich ihn an und versuche zu erahnen, was genau er sehen möchte.

_„Dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu mir und zieh dich langsam aus. Erst das Kleid, dann den Büstenhalter, danach deinen Slip und zum Schluss die Schuhe. Wenn du alles ausgezogen hast, dreh dich wieder um und komm zu mir."_

Ich tue, wie mir geheißen.

Er scheint mit meiner Vorstellung zufrieden zu sein. Sein Blick verrät es mir.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen zieht er mich zu sich aufs Bett.

Ich liege auf dem Rücken.

Er legt sich neben mich.

_„Nun sei so gut und halte dich am Bettgestell fest. Mit beiden Händen."_

Ich greife nach oben. Meine Brüste verändern automatisch ihre Position. Hat er gerade gegrinst?

_„Gut so. Und jetzt öffne deine Beine ein wenig. - Weiter. – Ja, das reicht. Zumindest fürs Erste. Entspann dich jetzt."_

Na, der Kerl hat gut reden. Ich liege völlig nackt wie auf einem Präsentierteller vor ihm und er hat noch alle Klamotten an. Wie soll ich mich da entspannen?

Immerhin ernte ich einen erneuten Kuss für meine Bemühungen.

Während unsere Zungen miteinander spielen, wandert seine freie Hand meinen Körper entlang nach unten.

Meine Brustwarzen zeigen eindeutiges Interesse an seinen Berührungen.

Seine Finger umkreisen meinen Bauchnabel.

Er lässt seine Finger weiter nach unten wandern.

Sie umkreisen alles, was sie auf ihrem Weg durch meinen kleinen Dschungel finden. Wann habe ich die Härchen da unten eigentlich das letzte Mal in Form gebracht?

Es fällt mir immer schwerer, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

_„Halt still."_

Einer seiner Finger umkreist nun meinen Eingang. Es muss der Mittelfinger sein. Ich beginne zu zittern. Es scheint ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Der neugierige Bursche erforscht bereits mein Innenleben.

_„Atme weiter."_

Ich versuche, weiterzuatmen und gleichzeitig dem Druck in meinem Inneren ein wenig auszuweichen.

_„Lieg still und bleib locker."_ - Bloß weil er in seiner Vergangenheit Unmögliches vollbracht hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auch kann.

Unbeeindruckt von meinem inneren Kampf setzt er seine Fingerübungen fort.

Jetzt senkt er seinen Kopf herab. Direkt in Richtung meines zwangsweise exponiert dargebotenen Busens, wenn man meinen spärlichen Vorbau überhaupt so nennen kann. Er will sich doch hoffentlich nicht wieder so wie gestern Nacht daran festsaugen?

Doch genau das tut er. Ziemlich fest sogar.

„Nein!" - Reflexartig ziehe ich meine Beine zusammen. Sein Finger steckt noch immer in mir. Ich beginne zu strampeln. Seinem Griff entkomme ich dadurch allerdings nicht im Geringsten.

_„Du magst es nicht, wenn ich deine Brüste liebkose? Das ist schade. Mir gefällt das nämlich sehr. Sie sind wunderschön. Du bist wunderschön."_

Liebkosen nennt er das?

_„Und nun sei ein braves Mädchen und öffne deine hübschen Schenkel wieder, damit wir weitermachen können."_

Ich kann mich nicht rühren.

_„Mach die Beine breit!"_

Es kostet mich enorme Überwindungskraft, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

_„Nur Mut, meine kleine Löwin."_ - Im Moment fühle ich mich eher wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht der Schlange.

Und als wäre nichts gewesen, nimmt er seinen Rhythmus wieder auf.

Irgendetwas ist jetzt anders. Wie es scheint, dürfen die anderen Finger seiner Hand nun mitmachen, während die Nägel meiner Finger Kerben ins Holz des Bettgestells einritzen. Wie viele Finger hat ein Mann eigentlich an einer Hand?

_„Du machst das gut."_

Er hat mich gerade gelobt! Ich habe es genau gehört! Zum aller ersten Mal überhaupt.

Aber wofür eigentlich? Ich mache doch gar nichts. Ich liege doch nur hier und versuche, nicht die Beherrschung oder gleich meinen kompletten Verstand zu verlieren.

Oder sollte ich mein Gehirn einfach abschalten und mich gehen lassen?

Na dann, versuchen wir es 'mal...

Meine Atemfrequenz erhöht sich.

Mein Körper setzt seinen Handlungen keinen Widerstand mehr entgegen.

_„Wie es scheint, bist du nun bereit."_

Bereit? - Wofür?


	4. Stellungswechsel

**Stellungswechsel**

Er rollt mich auf den Bauch.

Keine zwei Sekunden später werde ich an der Hüfte gepackt und hoch gezogen.

_„Auf die Knie mit dir. Und wieder am Bettgestell festhalten, wenn ich bitten darf."_

Offensichtlich gibt es in unserem - wie hat er es vorhin genannt: Liebesspiel – Befehle und Wünsche seinerseits, die meinerseits zu erfüllen sind.

_„Einen kleinen Moment Geduld noch, ich bin gleich bei dir."_

Bei mir oder in mir?

Ich würde ihn gerne beim Ausziehen beobachten, doch meine Haare versperren mir die Sicht.

Hoffentlich ist er bald fertig mit dem, was immer er auch genau gerade tun mag. Ich finde es fast schon erniedrigend, in dieser Position auszuharren und 'darauf' zu warten, bis der Herr Professor seine zweifellos gründlichen Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hat.

Jetzt ist er direkt hinter mir.

_„Ein äußerst aparter Anblick, dein Allerwertester. Rund und knackig wie ein Apfel. Zum anbeißen, diese Bäckchen."_

Er will was?

_„Nun, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal."_

Er plant schon das nächste Mal?

Ich werde erneut an der Hüfte gepackt.

Er zieht mich auf sich.

Das Gefühl seiner Finger vorhin in mir ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Druck, den mein intimer Besucher nun in mir aufbaut.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um mein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. Es gelingt mir nicht.

Bleib ruhig, Ginny. Gleich wird es besser. Gestern ging es auch.

Aber die Stellung ist so ungewohnt! Harry und ich haben es nur ein Mal so probiert. Es hat irgendwie nicht geklappt. Warum will mir im Moment nicht einfallen. Wir haben dann „normal" weiter gemacht. Der Mann, der in diesem Moment in mir steckt, wird sich aber sicher nicht von ein paar kleineren Unannehmlichkeiten wie dem Knacken meines Knies von seinem geplanten Vorhaben abhalten lassen.

Sein Unterarm umfasst mein Becken. Er zieht mich noch enger an sich – auf sich.

Bei Merlins Zauberstab, es ist ihm tatsächlich möglich, noch tiefer in mich einzudringen!

Ich wimmere.

Ungeachtet meiner verzweifelten Laute hält er mich fest umklammert.

Ich fühle mich wie ein Werkstück in einem Schraubstock. Und gleich werde ich bearbeitet...

Er beginnt nun, sich in mir – mit mir zu bewegen. Vor und zurück. Langsam und gleichmäßig.

Seine Hand hat meine linke Brust gefunden. Ich werde sie ab sofort „Mona" nennen, ihre Zwillingsschwester „Lisa". Oder ist so etwas schizophren?

Wie dem auch sei, Mona ruht jetzt in seiner Hand. Die Zärtlichkeit dieser Berührung steht im krassen Gegensatz zu der nachdrücklichen Entschlossenheit, mit der er mich mittlerweile traktiert. Lisa wippt im Takt, den er mit vorgibt, mit.

_„Himmlisch, nicht wahr?"_ - Es ist die Hölle.

Was er mit mir macht, ist immer noch viel zu ungewohnt für mich, als dass ich es irgendwie genießen könnte. Aber ich habe es ja nicht anders gewollt.

_„Das gefällt dir doch, oder etwa nicht?"_

Ich versuche, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und mich zu entscheiden, ob ich mit dem Kopf schütteln oder doch besser nicken sollte.

_„Antworte, wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man mich warten lässt!"_

Er will, dass ich mit ihm rede? Dabei? Das kann ich nicht.

_„Ich frage dich zum letzten Mal: Gefällt es dir so? Oder willst du es noch härter?"_

Und augenblicklich macht er mir klar, was er meint.

Unkontrolliert schreie ich auf – mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz.

Dann schüttle ich den Kopf.

_„Du hast also genug davon?"_

Ich nicke.

_„Soll ich aufhören und dich andersherum nehmen? Von Angesicht zu Angesicht? So wie gestern?"_

Wieder nicke ich mit dem Kopf.

_„Dann bitte mich darum."_

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen. Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht mehr länger mit einer Antwort zögern darf: „Bitte."

_„Na also, es geht doch. Tapferes Mädchen."_

Und er zieht sich vollständig aus mir zurück.


	5. Endkampf

**Endkampf**

Er lockert seien Griff an meiner Hüfte und zieht meinen Oberkörper hoch. Sein Oberkörper presst sich fest an meinen Rücken. Seine Erektion presst sich fordernd zwischen meine Beine.

Er knabbert an meinem Ohrläppchen herum. Leider nur kurz. Dann höre ich ihn flüstern:

_„Ich werde dir ins Gesicht sehen, wenn du kommst. Und ich will dich dabei schreien hören. Und zwar laut. Und du wirst kommen, das verspreche ich dir. Eher werde ich nicht von dir ablassen, Kleines. Hast du mich verstanden?"_

Ich nicke.

Meine Synapsen arbeiten auf Hochtouren.

Ehe ich jedoch einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen bekomme, werde ich auch schon wieder auf den Rücken gedreht.

Ich schaue in seine Augen. Wie viele Schattierungen von schwarz gibt es eigentlich?

Seine Hände wandern an meinen Seiten hinunter.

Er spreizt meine Beine und kniet sich dazwischen.

Er beugt sich zu mir herunter.

Er nimmt meine Hände in seine und legt sie neben meinem Kopf ab. Automatisch verhaken sich unsere Finger ineinander.

Hoffentlich küsst er mich gleich. - Er tut es nicht. Leider.

_„Ich will, dass du mit mir sprichst. Letzte Nacht hast du es auch getan. Du hast gesagt, ich soll nicht aufhören."_

Wirklich? - Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

Langsam schiebt er sich in mich.

Sein bestes Stück findet meinen Eingang und den Weg zu seinem Bestimmungsort ganz mühelos und ohne seine ach so geschätzte Handarbeit. Er ist tatsächlich ein außergewöhnlich begabter Zauberer.

Und endlich sind wir wieder so vereint wie gestern.

Näher können sich zwei Menschen nicht kommen.

_„Besser so?"_

Mehr als ein Nicken bringe ich immer noch nicht zustande.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stößt er fest in mich.

Ich höre mich selbst, wie ich einen spitzen Schrei von mir gebe.

Das hatte ich so nicht erwartet.

_„Nochmal?"_

Verdammt, er wird auf die harte Tour weiter machen, wenn ich ihm nicht sage, dass er es langsamer angehen soll!

Ehe ich irgendwie reagieren kann, werde ich mit einem erneuten heftigen Stoß für meine Weigerung, mit ihm zu sprechen, bestraft.

„Aua."

_„Na immerhin. Aber aller Anfang ist ja bekanntlich schwer. Heißt das, ich soll mich mäßigen?"_

Um Merlins Willen Ginny, antworte ihm, sonst wird er wohlmöglich noch richtig brutal.

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung bringe ich ein leises „Ja" über die Lippen.

_„Ja, was?"_

„Ja, bitte."

„_Ich habe dich nicht gehört. Sag, was du willst. Los, trau dich."_

„Bitte nicht so fest."

_„Mit dem größten Vergnügen."_

Sein nächster Stoß fühlt sich tatsächlich anders an. Irgendwie gefühlvoll. Fast ehrfurchtsvoll.

Ohne weitere Fragen oder Anweisungen nimmt er einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf.

Meine Muskeln entspannen sich.

So ist es schön.

Ich schließe die Augen und genieße es, auf diese Art von ihm verwöhnt zu werden.

_„Bitte sieh mich an. Sag, dass es dir gefällt. Sag, dass du mich willst. Sag irgendetwas. Ich möchte dich so gerne hören. Bitte Schatz, tust du das für mich?"_

Ein Flehen liegt in seiner Stimme.

Severus Snape bettelt mich an, ihm seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Das ist noch unglaublicher als das, was wir hier treiben an sich.

Ich öffne meine Augen wieder. Seinetwegen. Sein Blick nimmt mich sofort wieder gefangen.

Ja, ich werde es für ihn tun. Aber was soll ich sagen?

„Ja?"

„Ja."

„Ja!"

Ich heiße jede seiner Bewegungen willkommen.

„Ja."

„Ja gut."

„Ja gut so."

„Ja gut so, mach weiter."

„Ja gut, mach so weiter."

„Ja gut, mach so weiter, bitte."

Seine sonst so harten Gesichtszüge werden weich. Sein Blick verklärt sich.

Er seufzt jetzt imTakt seiner Stöße leise mit. Es klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

Unsere Körper spielen eine Symphonie der Gefühle. Ein harmonisches Duett.

„Oh."

„Oh ja."

„Ja."

„Ja weiter."

„Ja so"

„Ja!"

„JA!"

„AH!"

Irgendetwas Gewaltiges zieht sich in meinen Eingeweiden zusammen.

Das unbeschreibliche Etwas sucht einen Weg nach draußen und findet ihn nicht.

Was passiert hier mit mir?

Ich kann's nicht mehr aushalten!

Ich will dem allen entfliehen!

Doch er hält mich fest. Mit seinen Händen, die meine Hände immer noch im Klammergriff neben meinem Kopf fixieren. Mit seinem schweren Körper auf mir, der mich auf die Matratze drückt. Und mit seinem stocksteifen Glied, das jetzt fordernd und unnachgiebig in mich stößt. Immer und immer wieder von neuem.

Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen.

Ich kann dem allen hier nicht entkommen!

Nicht 'mal Luft kriege ich mehr.

_„Na komm schon!"_

Ohne meinen Verstand zu befragen, gehorcht mein Körper seinem Befehl.

Die tief in mir angestaute Energie bricht sich ihre Bahn. Unaufhaltsam und bedrohlich.

Meine Muskeln verkrampfen sich. Alle.

Tränen schießen mir in die Augen.

„AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Oh Merlin, was war das denn? Ein Erdbeben?

Was immer es auch war, es ist anscheinend noch nicht vorbei.

Ich werde von den Nachwellen des Bebens überrollt.

Und mein Körper schert sich immer noch nicht im Geringsten um die Qual, die mein Geist gerade auf der Suche nach dem letzten Funken Selbstbeherrschung durchlebt.

Verzweiflung breitet sich in mir aus.

„Was machst du mit mir?" – Meine Stimme klingt weinerlich.

Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, macht er einfach weiter.

Und erneut verliere ich die Kontrolle über das Geschehen.

Ich keuche.

Ich wimmere.

Ich schreie.

Mein Becken bebt.

Meine Arme und Beine zucken.

Obwohl er mich immer noch fest hält, finde ich keinen Halt.

Er erhöht die Taktfrequenz seines Solos.

Er keucht.

Er stöhnt.

Seine angestaute Energie entlädt sich in mir.

_„Oh, Ginny!"_

Erschöpft bricht er auf mir zusammen.

_„Du bist so wundervoll. So vollkommen."_

Mein Herzschlag, der gerade im Begriff war, sich von unserem wilden Tanz zu erholen, gerät wieder außer Takt. Wie soll ich mich denn beruhigen, wenn er mir solche Sachen ins Ohr flüstert? Mit seiner vibrierenden Bassstimme.

Zumindest hat aber offensichtlich mein Verstand den angestammten Platz in meinem Gehirn wieder eingenommen. Willkommen zurück, du mieser Verräter!

Er liegt immer noch auf mir.

Seine Finger lösen sich von meinen. Er streicht mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sich irgendwann dorthin verirrt haben. Hatte ich noch gar nicht bemerkt.

_„Darf ich dich nochmal küssen?"_ - „Ja gerne."

Und während wir meiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen, drehen wir uns auf die Seite. Wie ein perfekt eingespieltes Team.


	6. Bettgeflüster

**Bettgeflüster**

Ich schmiege mich an ihn.

Er legt seinen Arm um mich und hält mich fest.

Wie gestern deckt er uns zu.

Ich fühle mich verletzlich und geborgen zu gleich.

Langsam komme ich zur Ruhe.

Meine Knie tun weh.

Draußen regnet es jetzt. Hoffentlich ist das Häschen nicht nass geworden.

_„Ich habe noch nie rote Schamhaare gesehen."_

Was sollte das jetzt?

„Das haben doch alle Rothaarigen." - Das müsste er doch eigentlich wissen.

Heißt das, Lily hat nie mit ihm geschlafen? Seine Heilige, die er so lange vergöttert hat und die ohne seine privaten Nachhilfestunden in den Zaubertränken glatt durch ihren ZAG gefallen wäre? So wie sie ihn hat fallen lassen als er sie brauchte?

Wo hat er dann so gut küssen und den Rest gelernt? Etwa bei Professionellen? Ich dachte immer, die küssen ihre Feier nicht.

Will ich das wirklich wissen? – Nein.

Aber da gibt es schon etwas, das ich unbedingt wissen will. Wissen muss.

„Wie soll es mit uns weitergehen?"

_„Du willst, dass es weitergeht? Du bist meiner noch nicht überdrüssig?"_

„Erstens ja und zweitens nein."

_„Ich vermute, deine Mutter wird versuchen, mich umzubringen, wenn sie von uns erfährt. Es sei denn, Minerva kommt ihr zuvor. Du gestattest, dass ich mich verteidige?"_

„Es muss ja nicht jeder gleich wissen. Und außerdem denke ich nicht, dass McGonagall übermäßig sauer auf dich sein wird, weil du mit MIR ins Bett gehst. Da müsstest du schon mit Hermine schlafen."

Anscheinend hat er sich gerade verschluckt. - _„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht."_

„Das freut mich, zu hören. Anderenfalls werde nämlich ICH versuchen, dich umzubringen."

_„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst einmal in Ruhe deinen Schulabschluss machst, ehe wir weitere Zukunftspläne schmieden? Und wenn du dich tatsächlich auf mich einlässt, solltest du dir auch klar machen, dass ich im Grunde ein sehr eifersüchtiger und besitzergreifender Mann bin."_

Ja, so etwas in der Art dachte ich mir schon.

Trotzdem werde ich nie genug DAVON von ihm bekommen können.

Aber bis zum Schuljahresende sind es noch ganze zehn Wochen!

„Können wir uns in Hogwarts denn gar nicht treffen?"

_„Zu einem intimen Stelldichein?"_

Na wozu denn sonst? Oder hat er vielleicht eine Muggel-Briefmarkensammlung, die er mir gerne zeigen möchte?

„An so etwas hatte ich gedacht."

_„Nicht in Hogwarts. Wir könnten aber an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden in mein Haus im Spinners End apparieren. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, mich öfters dort aufzuhalten und es ein wenig wohnlicher zu gestalten. Vielleicht könntest du mich bei diesen Gelegenheiten dahingehend beraten."_

Ich soll ihm sagen, wie er sein Nest nach meinem Geschmack baut?

Für mich hört sich das irgendwie schon nach konkreter Zukunftsplanung an. Vor ein paar Minuten hat er das doch noch von sich gewiesen.

Was soll ich davon halten? Ist das vielleicht eine Hinhaltetaktik?

„Meinst du das ernst? Oder sagst du das nur so und wirst mir den Ausgang wieder verbieten, so wie im letzten Jahr?"

_„Das war doch zu deinem eigenen Schutz, du dreiste Diebin."_

Das saß.

Oh je, ich hatte versucht, ihm Gryffindors Schwert zu klauen und ihn provoziert, wo ich nur konnte. Im letzten Schuljahr, als ich noch in Harry verknallt war und Professor Snape für den personifizierten bösen schwarzen Mann gehalten habe. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?

„Tut mir leid. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen", gebe ich zerknirscht zu. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du das Schwert in den Forest of Dean gebracht hast. Ist dein Patronus eigentlich immer noch eine Hirschkuh?"

Der letzte Satz ist mir einfach so 'rausgerutscht. Mist. Dünnes Eis, Ginny Weasley, verdammt dünnes Eis!

_„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe seit der Schlacht keinen mehr heraufbeschworen. Dazu bestand keine Notwendigkeit. Wieso ist dein Patronus ein Schwan?"_

„Ich denke, weil ein Schwan weiß und rein ist und trotz seiner großen Watschelfüße so elegant durchs Wasser gleiten und durch die Luft fliegen kann. Allem und allen davon. Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, habe ich ziemlich große Plattfüße. - Ein Schwan ist genügsam, wenn er in Ruhe gelassen wird, aber ausgesprochen wehrhaft, wenn man ihn ärgert. Das hat mir immer imponiert. - Außerdem war das alte Muggelmärchen vom hässlichen Entlein, das in Wirklichkeit ein stolzer Schwan ist, meine absolute Lieblingsgeschichte, noch vor Beedle's Zauberermärchen. Ich musste immer heulen, wenn Dad sie mir vorgelesen hat."

_„Sehr interessant. Sowohl deine Ausführungen als auch die Beschreibung deiner Fußanatomie. Diese spezielle Besonderheit ist mir doch tatsächlich bisher entgangen. Ich werde deine Füße nachher einer eingehenden Visitation unterziehen, wenn du erlaubst."_

Na, da habe ich ja Glück gehabt. Er ist offensichtlich ungewöhnlich guter Laune und kein Bisschen böse auf mich. Ob ich mich noch weiter aus dem Fenster lehnen kann?

„Severus?"

_„Ja, Ginny?"_

„Würdest du bitte einen Patronus heraufbeschwören? Tust du das für mich?"

_„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, meine Teure. – Accio Zauberstab. – Expecto patronum!"_

Und seinem Zauberstab entsteigt eine silberne Löwin - mit ungewöhnlich großen Tatzen.


End file.
